<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AssassinationDanganronpa by Angelicamusic5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222281">AssassinationDanganronpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicamusic5/pseuds/Angelicamusic5'>Angelicamusic5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassinationclassroom - Fandom, Assassinationclassroom danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicamusic5/pseuds/Angelicamusic5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The class 3e students and asano got excepted  into Hope's peak high school but<br/>What they dont know  what's coming to them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danganronpa reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma akabane pov</p><p>I'm karma akabane I got excepted into this school as the ultimate  street fighter.</p><p>This school is only for the elite students.<br/>Who got excepted into here.</p><p>"I was supposed  to  go to knugigogia  high school so I could  start my academic battel with asano. Until I found out he was going to this school so we decided to start it at hopes<br/>Peak high school."</p><p> </p><p>I also heard about this school if you graduate here your set for life. </p><p>" right here I go".</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh where I'm I". I'm in a classroom   as i looked around i saw metal  iron plates covering the windows witch was odd as i looked  up i saw a security camera  some things not right here  I thought but I brushed that idea of my mind. Lots of schools  have security cameras  so that probably  ain't weird at all. As I looked around the teachers desk I saw a pamphlet " go to the gym  ".</p><p>As I made my way into the gym I saw all of my old junior  high  school  classmates </p><p>Nagisa : "hello karma your her now".</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu : "did you happen to wake up in a classroom like the rest of us".</p><p>Karma:"yeah I did."</p><p>Gakushuu : just as i thought</p><p>Kayano : "yeah it happened  to  everyone I guess." </p><p> </p><p>Fuwa : "but dont you think the setting  is weird we all woke up in a classroom  and felt a strange dizziness  and thier was iron plates <br/>On the wall".</p><p>Karma : "yeah that was weird".</p><p> </p><p>Hianao :" it's just a normal  entrance  ceremony".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assassinationdanganronpa despairfull life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hianao:" see I told you all it was just a normal entrance ceremony".</p><p>Yeah just as hianao said it's just a normal entrance ceremony</p><p>??? "Testing testing one two three".</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu: "huh a teddy  bear!"</p><p>Monokuma: nope not a teddy  bear I'm monokuma  this schools headmaster.</p><p>Karma: "this has to be a joke!"</p><p>Monokuma  :" it's not a joke I'm the realdeal".</p><p>This was the strangest thing I have ever seen what I'm looking  in my eyes right now is a talking bear.</p><p>Monokuma  : "nice to meet you all".</p><p><br/>Okajima  : "what the teddy bear can talk and move!!".</p><p>Youshida: "its probably  remote controlled". </p><p> </p><p><br/>Mumaratsu:  "yeah it probably  just has a speaker inside it too since it's just a teddy bear after all".</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma : "I already told you iam not a teddy  bear iam monokuma."</p><p>Teraseka  : "stop messing  around its probably  just child toy".</p><p>Monokuma:"how dare you compare me to a child toy that cut me deep.Monokuma: my remote control system is so complex the government  and NASA cant replecaite it."</p><p>Monokuma :"dont tell NASA though it might hurt thier feelings! I couldn't bear it".</p><p>Meahera: "bear it?".</p><p>Okano: "it's a pun you idiot".</p><p>Meahera: "oh".</p><p>Monokuma :" now we really should be moving on to the important  part."</p><p>Hazama :"like what just more bear puns".</p><p>Monokuma : " now now we really  should get started".</p><p><br/>Fuwa : "he already  abandoned  the  joke".</p><p>Monokuma : "now everybody  listen up".</p><p>Monokuma :" now I'm gonna tell you what your <br/>School  life is gonna be like to put it simply  your going to be living here forever until you die".</p><p>Karma :"Forever!</p><p>Nagisa : "did you just say until the day we die".</p><p>Kimura : "why would anybody want to spend thier whole entire lives at this school".</p><p>Takebayashi: "your joking with us right".</p><p>Okuda :"yeah".</p><p>Monokuma  :" it's TRUE I'm not lying with you 100 percent  sure! ". And any murder method is allowed".</p><p><br/>Monokuma  :"and by the way your communication  of the outside world is cut".</p><p><br/>Karma:<br/>"So that's why the metal  plates where blocking the windows to keep us trapped!"</p><p>Monokuma :" yep correct!"</p><p>Monokuma:" no matter what you do they wont come even if you tell or scream<br/>So keep that in mind and enjoy your school life in here."</p><p>Sugino : "yeah come on this cant be real."</p><p>Kanzaki : "it has to be a joke. The school is probably  behind this."</p><p>Teraseka  :"yeah cut it out this ain't even a joke anymore this is serious."</p><p>monokuma :"you guys applied to this school your self now your saying that you want to leave."</p><p>Gakushuu  :"living here our whole entire  lives will be a waste and a joke."</p><p>Monokuma  : "oh but I forgot thier is a way that you can leave  this school."</p><p><br/>Okuda : "really".</p><p>Monokuma  :"I created a  special rule for the pepole  who wants to leave and I call it the graduation  clause".</p><p>Fuwa:" then what is that clause".</p><p><br/>Monokuma:" if someone  where to murder another".</p><p>Nagisa :"Murder!!!"</p><p>As the thought of murder sent a chill across my body</p><p>Teraseka : "now this joke has come to to far I'm gonna rip your head of".</p><p>Monokuma:" a joke like your face".</p><p><br/>As teraseka picked up monokuma terasaka  said" listen up her you pice of fucking shit". Monokumas beeping has gone louder  and louder</p><p>Fuwa :" terasaka drop it now it's a bomb".</p><p>As teraseka  threw monokuma he exploded </p><p>Monokuma :" violence against  the headmaster  is off limits ".</p><p><br/>Takebayashi: "hes still alive".</p><p>Teraseka:" you tried to fucking blow me up."</p><p><br/>Monokuma :"if you try it again  it wont just be a swat on the bum it would be death".</p><p>Teraseka : "death!!</p><p>Monokuma : "put that aside  for  now heres your new e hand books."</p><p>Karma : "e handbooks"</p><p>Monokuma  gave us each a handbook</p><p>Monokuma  :"the e  handbook has all the rules inside of it digatal and also you cant break the e hand book its completely  water proof and it how much you hit it it wont leave a dent".</p><p>Monokuma: "and let me respect myself you guys if you break a rule it will not be tolerated". </p><p>As monokuma  left we were  all panicking </p><p>Okuda : "we cant leave this school unless we have to kill this is messed up".</p><p><br/>Gakushuu  : "this is a strange occur of events."</p><p>Teraseka:" no way nobody would murder each other."</p><p>Nagisa : "everyone calm down".</p><p>Kayano : "yeah".</p><p>Fuwa : "we just need to break down evreyone  monokuma just told us. We have two choices  her to live a peaceful life here forever or"...</p><p>Gakushuu  : "to murder  somebody".</p><p>Hianao  : ckilling someone  that's just"</p><p>Isogai :"awful".</p><p>Kataoka : "we where excepted  into this school and now we have to murder each other".</p><p>Meahera : "now that's crazy".</p><p>Rio  :"this is all a lie this a  joke"!</p><p>As everybody left the gymnasium  to investigate  the  school</p><p>I just realized  that this is not a school of hope but a school of despair </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Assassinationdanganronpa chapter 1 start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback </p><p>If we want to get out of here we have to murder after monokuma  said those words the atmosphere  changed like if nobody can trust each other then we all left the gym to investigate.</p><p>As I opened my e handbook my name appeared  on  it and it has all of the rules on thier to. it also had a map of  the  school to I looked at  the map and found my room. I opened the door to see a completely  normal bedroom .</p><p>As I looked around I saw a security  camera  and  a metal plated wall and also a monitor ughh  creepy </p><p>As I went to the bathroom door I tried to open it but it was locked </p><p>I saw a note hanging from the wall and it said</p><p>From your headmaster monokuma  all of the locked doors are unpickable and the shower is turned  off at night and also the girls bathroom  has locks inside  of it.</p><p>Monokuma  appeared </p><p>Karma :" what are you doing here""!</p><p>Monokuma : "I came to tell you that your bathroom  door isint locked you have to jiggle  it 3 times to get it open. And only the girls bathroom has locks!"</p><p>I juggled the bathroom  door three times and it surprisingly worked </p><p>Monokuma  "looks like my job is done as he disaperd again."</p><p>as I excited  out from my room I went into the dining hall to see nagisa.</p><p>Nagisa :" hey karma can I talk to you about something".</p><p>Karma: " yeah sure thing go ahead".</p><p>Nagisa : I wanted  to  talk to you about the murder and  you get to leave thing</p><p>Karma: "oh"</p><p>Nagisa : "<br/>dont you think thiers some sort of catch to it".</p><p>Karma : "what do you mean catch".</p><p>Nagisa : "like it cant be that easy just to murder someone and you get to leave  like that".</p><p> </p><p>Karma :" yeah I think it weird to".</p><p>As everyone got into the dining hall we started talking about what we discovered </p><p>Isogai : "okay evreyone  let's start discussing  what we have the more information we  have the sooner we can get out of here".</p><p> </p><p>Fuwa : ".I discovered that only the girls bathroom has locks".</p><p>Kanzaki: "and also that all of the rooms are soundproof".</p><p>Kaede : "and also thier is a nameplate on each of the rooms to".</p><p>Kimura : and all of the boys have toolkit in thier rooms</p><p>Okano: "and the girls have sewing kits".</p><p>Gakushuu  :"when I was investigating  to I saw some of the stairs blocked off and some doors completely  locked".</p><p>Kataoka :yeah and we saw those metal plates covering the windows to</p><p>Teraseka  : "we tried tearing them off and it wont budge a bit'.</p><p>Okuda : 'there wasn't  any hope of escaping  anywhere  we really are completely  cut off  from the outside  world ".</p><p>Mimura : this sucks this completely  sucks</p><p>Youshida : we tried to see if we can get any information </p><p>Hazama : but we didint  find a  thing</p><p>Mumaratsu  : "we tried to do something  about those metal plates like teraseka  said it didn't  work."</p><p> </p><p>Sugaya : "those plates are hard like metal".</p><p>Asano :  "because it's made out of metal idiot".</p><p>meahara  : "since thier is a second  floor thier <br/>Is a second  floor thier might be a bit of hope thier".</p><p>Okajima  : "yeah but its completely  locked we only have access  to  the first floor  and our dorms."</p><p>Hianao  : "yeah but once we have access  to it thier definitely  has to be something  up thier".</p><p>As the monitor turned  on a night time  announcement  played</p><p>Monokuma from the monitor : it is official 10 pm the dining hall will officially  be locked night night dont let the bed bugs bight</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuwa : "it looks like we have to  go back to  our rooms now".</p><p>Gakushuu : I" propose  a rule that we always hold a meeting before the night time announcement  to see if we can get any informed."</p><p>Karma : "yeah I agree with that rule to".</p><p>Aside went to my bedroom  I got on my bed and slept</p><p>As I woke up I had nothing to do</p><p>Karma : well looks like I have some free time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>